Witness
by SarcaJerk
Summary: In a twist of fate, Troy and Sharpay witness a murder. Now, their lives are changed forever as they are forced into witness protection program together. Troypay! TxS. Don't not read cause of the M rating. It's mostly for violence. R
1. Trailer

**The wrong person**

"Yeah Gabriella, Sharpay insisted on going with me to pick up the pizza." Troy glares across the car at Sharpay who smirks back at him.

**The wrong place**

The two walking towards a pizza place at the end of a dangerous street

**The wrong time**

"Please, No!" A cowering man in a dark alley shouts.

A large man shoots him without hesitation.

**The only witnesses**

The man turns to see Troy and Sharpay standing at the front of the alley.

**Are running for their lives**

"Hello, I'm Agent Palmer with the United States Federal Witness Protection Program."

**He's out there looking for them**

Troy shouts, "Don't you get it, Sharpay!? The government can't help us anymore!"

**And through all this running**

"Troy!" Sharpay releases an earth-shaking scream.

**They're all each other has**

Sharpay is sobbing uncontrollably into Troy shoulder while he strokes her hair.

**Zac Efron**

Troy violently kicking a wall.

**Ashley Tisdale**

Troy and Sharpay sharing a passionate kiss.

**WITNESS**

**Coming soon.**

* * *

I just had this idea today and please leave a review and tell me what you think! Oh, and yeah, maybe you noticed, this is a TROYPAY!!

THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS,

SarcaJerk


	2. Pizza on Monroe Ave

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the adorable Jake Porter! and also the fat, ugly Mr. Landry, but I don't claim him.**

**Setting: After 'all for one', Troy and Sharpay are sent to pick up pizza for the staff party.**

* * *

The hot Albuquerque sun beat down on Jake Porter as her walked down the bustling street. A few drops of sweats rolled down into his eyes, and he brushed them off with of flip of his shaggy, blonde mop. Jake sighed glumly. The boss wasn't going to be happy. Not happy at ALL. No what he said, Jake was sure he would take some of the blame for this.

These kinds of situations almost made Jake miss West High. So far, dropping out hadn't proved to be his wisest choice. Six months since leaving school and already he was stuck working for some scummy 'business' man. Jake wasn't exactly sure what _kind_ of business it was, but the man had money. And Jake really needed money.

His bright green eyes had certainly dimmed in this time, and his hair was no longer shiny and clean. Instead, Jake wore the look of a once-handsome thirty-year old. Not many people would've guessed that he was only eighteen. Of course, a good shower and shave could have fixed all of this, but who has money for things like that these days anyway?

This was the fifth time he'd been sent to the governor's office this week. But Mr. Landry didn't tell him_ why_ he was sent places. Jake just had very simple instructions : Give the man the letter. Don't ask questions. It was hard not to wonder what was going on though. Governor Efron (haha) always sent back the same message. "More time." A sense of foreboding was in the air as Jake stepped into the musty building.

On the third floor, Jake took a deep breath and turned the door knob.

"What took you so long!?" The large, but muscular man spat at him. Mr. Landry always wore a cheap suit and large black boots. A cigar was usually found hanging off his fat lip, and his greasy, salt and pepper hair was easily slicked back without hair gel.

"He took longer to reply this time. He looked worried."

"Did I ask you to shrink him?! No, don't answer that! Well, did he finally send back an envelope?"

Jake gulped, knowing well that Mr. Landry was about to explode. "N-no sir, Efron just said, "more time", uh, a-again."

Mr. Landry's face turned red, then blue, and finally, slightly purple. "Ah!" He let out a disgusted scream. "That's it! I've had it! Enough with this waiting! I gave him that loan and that all he has to say for himself! No more! I'm going to hunt him down like a dog!" By this time, he was up on his feet beating his calloused fists on the cheap desk. Mr. Landry gruffly jerked a drawer in his desk open and pulled out a gun. "Follow me, Potter!" Jake sighed. This was certainly not the time to remind Mr. Landry that his name was Porter not Potter.

* * *

"Yeah Gabriella, Sharpay insisted on going with me to pick up the pizzas." Troy glared across the car at her, and Sharpay smirked back.

"Okay babe. Yeah, I love you, too. See you in bit. Love you. Gabriella, you already said that. I'm sorry. I gotta go. Yes, I love you, 'kay? Bye." Sharpay listened to his side of the conversation with disdain. Troy sighed softly and looked over at her.

"So, where is this place again, Sharpay?"

She raised her eyebrows and looked at the slums his car passed by. "Ew, like I've ever been to this part of town before, Bolton. Zeke just said they had the best pizza. He ordered them, not me."

Troy rolled his eyes. This was all so Sharpay. Insisting on going, and acting like you don't want to be there. He'd more or less become accustomed to it by now, but still, gah, she was such a drama queen.

"Uh, Troy! In case you haven't noticed, half the signs on this street don't even work. We're going to have to get out of the car." Sharpay talked to him on a preschool level.

"How do you even know this is the right street?"

"Zeke said it was on Monroe Avenue, duh."

Troy grinded his teeth together. He tried to speak calmly, but began to lose his cool. "Why didn't you say that earlier!?"

"Gee, I forgot. Don't be a crybaby." Troy glared at her furiously, but Sharpay had begun to file her nails. Suddenly he swerved over to the curb and brought the car to a jerky stop.

"Get. Out." He barked.

Sharpay's face drained of all color as she struggled to reply. "Wha--I--so--"

"Relax Sharpay. I'm getting out too." He chuckled. "Don't be such a crybaby." He mimicked while flipping his hair. Sharpay blushed deeply.

She hit him playfully on the shoulder. "You scared me to death!"

"I wish." He muttered. She turned to slap him, but the twinkle in Troy's eyes broke her. Sharpay Evans laughed uncontrollably until she was clutching her sides.

"I think I sees a pizza on that sign up ahead." Troy Bolton managed to get out between her contagious cackles.

The bang of some trash cans rang out causing both teens to stop and listen.

"I'll get it to you! I swear!" A man screamed. With caution, they both proceeded to an alley where the scuffle was apparently taking place.

"I gave you time!" A larger more intimidating voice screamed back. Troy and Sharpay both leaned their heads around the corner and stifled gasps.

In that small alley, a big man had his back to them. A cowering man was on the ground in front of him.

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice." The larger man cut through the short silence.

Troy, Sharpay, and a certain blonde boy ,who was standing in a darkened corner, gasped when the largest man pulled out a gun.

"Please, No!" The man was now crying and pleading, but just like that, a shot rang out in downtown Albuquerque. Troy leaned in to get a better glimpse of the scene.

"It's the governor!" He whispered to Sharpay, hysterically.

"What was that noise?" The remaining man barked. Troy and Sharpay froze. Both were trying to run, but somebody had apparently bolted their feet down. "Potter! Was that you?!"

"N-no sir! It wasn't, I swear!" Jake stepped out of the shadows. His eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped. Mr. Landry wasn't exactly a nice guy, but a murderer?! A cold-hearted killer?!

Mr. Landry turned and his eyes locked in on two teens standing at the head of the alley. He knew instantly they'd seen the whole thing. They could send him to prison. His mind formed one task, and Mr. Landry knew he must complete it. KILL.

* * *

**How was that? Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know! This is kind of introducing the situations and my ADORABLE new character, Jake. Poor Jake-sniffles- he has no idea what he's gotten into!**

**If you don't review, my mother will beat me...jk you guys. Don't call social services!**


End file.
